La lune bleue
by natiwan
Summary: Le petit Remus aimait les papillons. Les papillons bleus. Le soir où tout a basculé. Le soir où on lui a volé la lune ; pour toujours.


_Un petit OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit d'HPF du 12/02/12, sur le thème "Proie". En espérant qu'il plaise à quelques uns. J'ai trouvé ça assez différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude... Ma foi, les thèmes imposés sont faits pour ça !_

Un papillon !

L'enfant partit à la poursuite de l'insecte. Sautillant, joyeux, insouciant. Quoi de plus imprévisible que la trajectoire du vol d'un papillon ? Les écarts de l'un dictaient les écarts de l'autre, le petit poursuivant infiniment plus grand.

Un rayon de soleil déclinant, et les ailes deviennent translucides. Un rayon de soleil rougeoyant, et les cheveux renvoient la lumière comme pour éblouir le monde. Des reflets d'or, dangereux quand on est la proie insouciante d'un détour du destin.

Le papillon n'avait rien à craindre ce jour là. Le petit Remus était agile mais il n'aurait pas le temps. Pas aujourd'hui.

Tout était sur le point de basculer, comme le soleil qui disparaissait déjà derrière l'horizon, comme un avertissement.

Mais l'enfant courait, le papillon volait, le soleil semait encore des paillettes dans les cheveux d'un petit garçon sage. Tout était encore comme avant. Avant d'être la proie.

Le papillon passa au dessus du petit ruisseau au fond du jardin et Remus s'arrêta, essoufflé.

Pourtant il lui en fallait un ! Il avait mis deux jours à préparer cette boite à papillon ! Et puis, Marcus allait se moquer de lui si elle restait vide. Marcus était trop nul mais il attrapait tout le temps des nouveaux amis, c'était pas juste !

Remus ne savait pas encore que la vie ne l'était pas, il avait tout le reste de ses jours pour toucher cette vérité, douloureuse vérité il avait tout le reste de sa vie pour hurler à l'injustice, quand il ne hurlerait pas à la lune, sa future ennemie, sa future angoisse. Elle l'attendait déjà là-haut, encore invisible puisque on devinait toujours le soleil sous l'horizon. Plus pour longtemps.

Résolu, déterminé à se montrer courageux, le petit sauta par dessus le ruisseau… pour atterrir les deux pieds dans l'eau froide. Le choc glacé lui fit pousser un cri aigu. Au bord des larmes, Remus leva le menton. Non, il était grand maintenant, il n'allait pas pleurer comme un bébé.

Sortant ses chaussures imbibées d'eau du petit ruisseau, il s'élança à la poursuite de son papillon, plus déterminé que jamais. Là ! Il le voyait !

Le papillon, lui, était bien loin des préoccupations de l'enfant. Ses ailes, d'un bleu électrique, battaient si rapidement qu'on les distinguait à peine. Selon un besoin inconnu intrinsèque à sa vie de lépidoptère, il se posa soudain sur une branche, immobile.

Cette interruption brutale dans les mouvements d'ailes frénétiques du papillon bleu laissa Remus interdit.

L'insecte ne bougeait plus. Remus ne bougeait plus. Il fixait sa proie, son hypothétique proie. Il passerait sa vie à éviter d'en avoir d'autres.

Troublé, l'enfant n'était plus sûr de rien : était-ce juste d'emprisonner un ami ? Le bleu était sa couleur préférée, il était hypnotisé par celui, si lumineux, que renvoyait le papillon. Son papillon. Le bleu. La chose juste à faire. Le plaisir d'avoir un ami tout bleu comme les murs de sa chambre. Sa dernière pensée d'enfant.

Remus avait la tête qui tournait, il prit alors conscience qu'il faisait nuit.

Soudain, une masse le projeta au sol. Un choc. Un choc si violent qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Et là, incrusté dans sa rétine, deux ailes bleues qui s'éloignaient comme un projectile erratique.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il plus rien autour de lui ? Où était le papillon ? Qu'allait dire maman s'il arrivait en retard, encore ?

Etourdi, Remus ne comprenait pas. Il flottait, c'était sombre, le bleu lui manquait.

Soudain, comme un éclair qui déchire la sérénité sombre d'un ciel d'orage, une douleur fulgurante le tétanisa, annihilant le gris engendré par le choc.

La douleur. Mal, il avait mal. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus qu'elle, cette inconnue. Puis, elle reflua. Même cela c'était cruel : en diminuant, elle lui laissait prendre conscience d'elle c'était presque pire que cet état d'abrutissement dans lequel elle l'avait tout d'abord plongé.

A travers elle, il distingua une odeur une odeur que jamais il n'oublierait. L'odeur de son cauchemar, de tous ses cauchemars désormais. Une transpiration rance, de la crasse et quelque chose… d'animal, quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'humain. Une odeur sauvage. Une douleur sauvage.

Et son sang commença à bouillir, comme empoisonné. Il entendit un cri au loin. Sa gorge lui fit mal. Il prit conscience d'un poids, un poids qui l'écrasait, un poids d'où venait l'odeur infâme qui lui retournait l'estomac.

Et puis du sang. Une chaleur suspecte dans son cou, un liquide poisseux. Un spasme le prit.

Alors, il allait mourir ? Il se mit à pleurer, inconscient de sa petite voix qui réclamait sa mère, pur automatisme d'enfant terrorisé.

Autour, il faisait nuit. Un éclair argenté le frôla. La lune. La lune était magnifique.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait en être ébloui. C'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il admirait la lune, mais il ne le savait pas pour l'instant, Remus était juste en proie à la terreur.

De l'air entra brusquement dans ses poumons, brouillant sa vue et mettant fin à sa contemplation apathique de l'astre nocturne.

Le poids n'était plus. L'odeur s'éloignait. Une bête monstrueuse le regardait, éclairée par la lune. Et le loup-garou hurla, hurla vers la lune, glaçant le sang de l'enfant blessé. Comme en écho, Remus hurla à son tour, un cri pour réclamer sa mère, pour cracher la douleur, pour repousser la peur, pour tout sortir, tout vider de cet horrible instant. Un cri pour prier l'oubli de le prendre. Un cri depuis le fond de son instinct de petit homme, un cri pour ne pas mourir aussi. S'il avait su… peut-être… ?

Et Remus perdit connaissance. La lune, de son œil unique, éclaira ses cheveux aux reflets désormais argentés dans la nuit. Un enfant sage dans une marre de sang, dans une mare de peur, dans un torrent de douleur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus ouvrit les yeux.

Et tout avait changé. Et rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Ce soir, il avait perdu la lune.

* * *

_Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vous savez combien une petite review peut illuminer une journée :-D_


End file.
